List of wonders in Civ5
A Wonder is a mega-building which is unique in the world and provides exceptional bonuses. All Wonders are inspired by real-world buildings and landmarks. Note that the effect of each wonder only applies to the civilization controlling the city with it; also note that many Wonders have on-build effects which won't activate again if another civilization captures the city. Besides their main unique bonuses, most Wonders produce additional stats ( Gold, Faith, etc.), and all of them produce at least 1 Culture. Also, most Wonders produce Great People Points of some kind - check their info blocks for the details. This page lists all World and National Wonders available in Civ5, as well as Projects. In Brave New World, some of the wonders can now only be built after adopting a certain policy tree or ideology; e.g. if you want to build the Kremlin, you must first adopt the Order ideology. World Wonders Only one of these can exist in the world. If several players would build it on the same turn, whoever has the most excess production will get the wonder. National Wonders These wonders can only be built after each of your cities has a certain building. Only one of these can exist in a single civilization. Note that the Palace cannot be built, but it is automatically built when you found your first city. Also note that the Grand Temple must be built in a Holy City. Special Wonders In Brave New World, three special wonders were introduced. They are actually a mix between a building and a national wonder, in that they don't need a prerequisite building in every city, but only one of each can exist in a single civilization. Since they're the only means for producing Great Writers, Great Artists and Great Musicians, consider well where you're going to build them! * : 2 GPP towards Great Artist; 2 Artist specialists slots. * : 3 GPP towards Great Musician; 2 Musician specialists slots. * : 1 GPP towards Great Writer; 2 Writer specialists slots. Projects These late-game projects grant your civilization a powerful ability once you finish it. It cannot be rushed using Great Engineers, though. * : Begins the race to construct the parts listed below ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory ** : One of the parts required to trigger a Science Victory * : Grants the civilization finishing it the ability to construct nuclear warheads * : Grants the civilization finishing it a Cultural Victory (Cannot be built in BNW) International Projects :Main article: International Project (Civ5) These projects are a new feature in Brave New World. Unlike normal projects, they may only be proposed during the World Congress. If the proposition passes, the projects may be undertaken by all civilizations simultaneously. Each International Project grants prizes depending on how much the civilization was involved, based upon the Production contributed towards the project. Note that each project may be undertaken/completed only once! *International Games: *# Tourism increases by 100% for 20 turns and one free Social Policy *#+3 Happiness and one time increase of 30 Influence with City-States *#+3 Happiness * : *#+1 Production from Scientists and +1 Science from Engineers, and Great Scientists provide 33% more Science when used to discover new technology *#Free Great Scientist *#One time Research boost *World's Fair: *# Culture increases by 100% for 20 turns *#One free Social Policy *#500 points towards next Golden Age Note The Three Gorges Dam was planned to be a wonder, but left out for undisclosed reasons. Possibly because if it were to be included in game, like Machu Picchu and Neuschwanstein, it would have required a certain tile. In this case, it might have been a lake with a river connected to it, making it rather difficult to obtain. Its quote was going to be: :"The people turn to a benevolent ruler as water flows downwards and as wild beasts fly to the wilderness." - Mencius Category:Game concepts (Civ5) Category:Wonders (Civ5) Category:Wonders Category:Lists